everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arthurian Legends
The Arthurian Legends are a 2017-introduced and all-around squad. They are students of Ever After High belonging to the school group of the same name, all set to champion the next generation of Camelotian folklore and politics, one of the most iconic facets of British mythology. 'Members' Those who are successors to the current generation of Arthurian characters, biological or otherwise, are allowed membership. With it, they may attend the meetings and get a plus one at feasts. Automatically included are future Knights of the Round Table. They formally meet once a week in a decorated room on campus. More often than not they just sit at their very own Round Table and talk about their stories, or on occasion duke it out whenever conflict arises. (add your member) Honorary Members Those who descend from Arthurian figures but do not inherit a destiny, those who originate from Camelot, those whose stories have ties to Arthurian legend, or simply those who, for one reason or another, have something to do with the Legends may join as honorary members. They get invited to events and may attend the meetings if they wish, but typically are not considered part of the core group. ((Mostly consists of Arthurians from Twain’s "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court" or legacies currently attending Camelot High who cannot attend the meets themselves but are there in spirit)) *'Dylan Schuyler': The younger of Gaheris' two children and Megan's younger twin brother. With Megan taking the Gaheris role, Dylan is free to follow his own path. *'Logan Merlynum': TBA *'Ruinous Charming': Successor to Guenever from A Connecticut Yankee. Descendant of an ancient Roman lineage and perpetually at odds with the group’s proper Guinevere, there’s more to this Connecticut Arthurian and how he regards the rest of the group than meets the eye. Though Ruinous often appears as imperious as any respectable Roman legacy ought to be, as well as possessing the ignorance one would expect from someone destined to contribute to the (temporary) fall of Camelot, he’s actually rather reluctant to play his role and is far more self-aware than he lets on. In general he feels looked down upon by the rest of the group for his destructive role in his story and for not being the “true” Guinevere, and thus rarely attends the meetings himself. Hoping in The End to escape Camelot and Ever After High in addition to Rome, Ruinous has yet to discover how he intends to go about his future, but clings to the idea there is a decent way forward, though he’s hesitant to reach out to any of the other Rebels in the group for guidance. *'The Yankee': Successor to Hank Morgan, who was to some an industrious hero and to others a zealous, imperial despot, Yankee pretends to be relatively unimpressed with group, when in reality he was almost hurt that he was not informed of its formation earlier. He's not trying to take power or incite a struggle, he just... shows up, sometimes. Uncharacteristically non-confrontational. The discussions about weapons and Camelot-era gear tends to alienate Yankee, who will often remain silent and clean his own sidearms. (add your honorary member) Headcanons/Group Activities * As New Years celebrations are a big deal back in Camelot, the Legends get to hold school-sanctioned feasts on said occasion for all those who remain in school during the holidays * In addition to the Round Table at their meeting place, there is also a round table in the castle-teria reserved exclusively for their use * They joust a lot, and it is implied they hold tournaments in their own medieval-style arena just off campus grounds * As fundraisers, the Legends often get together and host renaissance fairs for the rest of the student body, as tribute to the knightly festivals prevalent back home * They receive discounts to Greene & Things, and are the only customers allowed to request non-green armor Category:School Groups Category:Ship of the Month